justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Hips Don’t Lie
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2005 |mode = Solo |dg = / |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Sumo Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Sumo Version) |alt = Sumo Version VIPMADE (Dutch Exclusive) |mashup = Caliente |dlc = Classic August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Sumo Version June 14, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) VIPMADE December 8, 2016 (JDU) |mc = JD2017 Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Sumo Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Mashup 1A: |pc = (Classic) / (Sumo Version) |gc = (Classic) Cobalt Blue/Yellow (Sumo Version) |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (Sumo) |nogm = 2 (Classic/VIPMADE) 4(Sumo Version) 5 (Mashup) |nowc = Hips HipsALT (Sumo Version) HipsMU (Mashup) HipsVIP (VIPMADE) |perf = Classic Leila Medourhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Background Dancers Pearly Eksétéra (Female) Ralph Beaubrun (Male) VIPMADE Sophie Milzink Sumo Version Viraj Pandya (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=502 Nikhil Rajemahadik (P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=282 |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen Sumo Version Deepack Sahu |audio = |pictos = 132 (Classic/VIPMADE) 137 (Sumo Version and Mashup) |kcal = 24.3 (Classic) 24.5 (Sumo Version) 24.1 (Mashup) |dura = 3:38 (Classic) 3:40 (Sumo Version) 3:36 (Mashup)}}Shakira ve Wykif Jean tarafından "Hips Don't Lie" , , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı mor gölgeler ve kırmızı vurgularla kızıl saçlı bir kadındır. Ayrıca karnında ve çeşitli bileziklerde yuvarlak, turkuaz işaretler var. Kırmızı balık uzun kollu ekin üst kısmı, altın ve turkuaz sütyen, mavi tayt ve altın ve pembe saçak eteği giyiyor. O yalınayak. Sumo Version Dansçılar hem siyah saçlı hem de çöreğidir. Onlar mawashi kayışları ile gelen beyaz hava şişirilmiş şişman kıyafetler giyerler. P1'in kemeri kırmızı ve P2'nin kemeri yeşil. HipsALT Coach 1.png|P1 HipsALT Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE Antrenör Hollandalı YouTuber Sophie Milzink. Uzun, koyu kahverengi saçları vardır ve siyah desenler, gri şortlar ve bir çift kırmızı Converse ile birlikte bir hoodie giyer. HipsVIP Coach 1.png|Original HipsVIP Coach 1 2019.png|Updated Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan büyük dağlarla kırmızı bir çöl. Gökyüzü ve dağlar parlayan tiki desenleri alırlar. Üsleri kızdırma kırmızı ve aynı zamanda gökyüzü ve dağlar ile aynı desenleri almak üstte yangınlar ile son tablolar vardır. Gökyüzü gün batımından geceye değişir.Bir erkek ve bir dişi olmak üzere iki farklı yedek dansçı, ve siyah deriden gelen Burn ve Lean On'daki P4'e benzer kıyafetlerle görülür. Bu dansçıların her biri arkada. Sumo Version Arka plan, bir altın gong, bir pagoda çatı, havai fişek ve maneki-nekos atlama ile bir açık güreş katında gerçekleşir. Her dansçının arka planı kararır ve önde giden hareketleri yapar. VIPMADE Antrenör, kahverengi grimsi bir duvarın önünde, dağları ve yanlarındaki orijinal rutinden gelen meşalelerle dans ediyor. Mashup has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Caliente Dancers GM# indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''Stuck On A Feeling'' GM1 *''Dançando'' *''I Luh Ya Papi'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Dançando'' *''I Luh Ya Papi'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''I Luh Ya Papi ''GM2 *''Walk This Way'' (Old School) *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Dançando'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Dançando'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Walk This Way (Old School) ''GM3 *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''I Luh Ya Papi ''GM4 *''Stuck On A Feeling ''GM5 Gold Moves Klasik/VIPMADE Bunların hepsi aynı olan Klasik ve VIPMADE rutinlerinde 2 Altın Moves vardır: Her iki Gold Moves: Kollarınızı dışarı çıkarın. HipsGM.png|Both Gold Moves HipsDOn'tLieGoldMoveInGame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sumo Version Sumo Sürüm rutininde 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Sağa doğru yürürken kollarınızı 90 ° bükülmüş dirseklerinizle yukarı ve aşağı hareket ettirin. Gold Moves 3: Dirseklerinizi hafifçe bükün ve sol bacağınızı yukarı kaldırın, vücudun geri kalan kısmını bu yönde bükün. Gold Moves 4: Kollarınızdan başlayarak saatinizin gövdesinden başlayarak saat yönünün tersine çevirin. P1 sol ayağını yukarı kaldırırken, P2 sağ tarafını yukarı kaldırıyor. HipsDon'tLieALT GM 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 HipsAltGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ve 2 in-game HipsDon'tLieALT GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 HipsAltGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game HipsDon'tLieALT GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 HipsAltGM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 5 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves1: İleriye doğru gelin. (Stuck On A Feeling) Gold Moves 2 ve 4: Kollarınızı başınızın üzerine koyun ve kalçalarınızı sallayın. (I Luh Ya Papi) Gold Moves 3: Sağ elinizi başınızın yakınına koyun ve kaslarınızı eğik olarak gösterir.(Walk This Way) (Old School) Gold Moves 5: Kollarınızı kısaca sallayın. Bu Mashup’ın son hamlesi. (Stuck On A Feeling) Gold move 1 and 2.png|Gold Move 1 (Stuck On A Feeling) --.gif|left|Gold Move 1 in-game Sexypose arrow gold.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 (I Luh Ya Papi) Gold Move 2 and 4- Hips.gif|Gold Move 2 ve 4 in-game WalkThisWayALTGM2and4.png|Gold Move 3 (Walk This Way (Old School)) Gold Move 3- Hips.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Gold move 3.png|Gold Move 5 (Stuck On A Feeling) Hips gold move 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following mashup. *''Lean On'' (World) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Dance into the 2000s *Latin Flavor *Crazy Carnival *All Songs F-J *Solos * *Latin Corner *Solos *Unlimited F-J Sumo Version *Work Work *All Songs F-J *Duets *Duets * *Unlimited F-J Trivia *Kadın arka plan dansçısı çiçek taçlarını P2'nin Cheerleader'dan geri dönüştürür. *Bu şarkının Gamescom'da resmen açıklanması planlanmıştı, ancak 2 hafta önce Cake By The Ocean ve Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) ile birlikte ortaya çıkmıştı. *Bu, Turn Up The Love sonra bir sumo alternatifi olan ikinci şarkıdır. Galeri Game Files Hips.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' Hipsalt.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (Sumo Version) HipsMU.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' (Mashup) HipsVIP Cover Generic.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (VIPMADE) HipsVIP Cover Generic 2019.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (VIPMADE, Updated) Hips Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) Hipsalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Sumo Version) HipsVIP Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) hipsvip_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE, Updated) Hipssquarebkg.png| album background (Classic) Hips_banner_bkg_21.png| menu banner (Classic) Hipsalt_banner_bkg_22.png| menu banner (Sumo Version) Hips cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Hipsalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sumo Version) HipsDontLieAva.png|Avatar (Classic) 200498.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300498.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) HipsAltP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Sumo Version) 200598.png|P2 s golden avatar (Sumo Version) 300598.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Sumo Version) Hips pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Hipsalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Sumo Version) In-Game Screenshots HipsDon'tLieMenu.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' on the menu HipsDontLieLoadingScreen.PNG|Classic's loading screen HipsDontLieCoachSelectScreen.PNG|Classic's coach selection screen HipsDon'tLieAlt.Menu.png|Sumo Version on the menu HipsDontLieAlternateLoadingScreen.PNG|Alternate's loading screen HipsDontLieAlternateCoachSelectScreen.PNG|Alternate's coach selection screen HipsMU_Menu.png|Mashup on the menu HipsMU_Load.png|Mashup's loading screen HipsMU_CoachMenu.png|Mashup's coach selection screen HDL.png|Gameplay Promotional Images Hipsdontliegameplay.png|Promotional gameplay HipsDontLiePromotionalArtwork.png|Promotional coach Behind The Scenes HDLBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 1 HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 2 (Background dancer) HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS2.PNG|Behind the scenes 3 (Background dancer) Beta Elements hips dont lie beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (Classic) Hips Don't Lie Alt Jd17.png|Beta menu square (Sumo Version) HipsALT Cover AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach (Sumo Version) HipsALTB Coach 1.png|Beta half coach 1 (Sumo Version) HipsALTB Coach 2.png|Beta half coach 2 (Sumo Version) Others Jd17-toptracks-preview-shakira-hipsdontlie-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser jd2017 left 6.png|The coach appearing on the 6 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram Theme hipsdontlie sh proof.png|The pictogram referencing this song on Ain't My Fault. 002.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Hips Don't Lie ft. Wyclef Jean Hips Don't Lie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Hips Don’t Lie - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hips Don’t Lie - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Sumo Version' Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'VIPMADE' Hips Don’t Lie (VIPMADE) - Gameplay Teaser (NL) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 Hips Dont Lie Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance Now Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2016 Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2018 Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2019 'Sumo Version' Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Just Dance 2017 Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Just Dance 2018 Hips Don't Lie (Sumo Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Hips Don’t Lie (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 'VIPMADE' Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie VIPMADE - Sophie Milzink Extractions Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Hips Don’t Lie (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (Extraction) Beta Elements Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie (Beta Early Color) References Site Navigation es:Hips Don’t Lie pl:Hips Don’t Lie ro:Hips Don’t Lie en:Hips Don’t Lie fr:Hips Don’t Lie pt:Hips Don’t Lie pt-br:Hips Don’t Lie Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Shakira Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Viraj Pandya Kategori:Ralph Beaubrun Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar